One starry night
by HibaShifever
Summary: Hibari got lost in a wood. But then, some unexpected things occurred which changes his life forever. And under a starry sky! one shot 8018


One starry night

  


How did things turn out like this? I look to my right then to my left. There's nothing. Only tall trees and the sound of nature. Yes. Even the greatest Vongola hitman also got lost sometimes. I sighed angrily. Damn punk. I'll bite you to death surely if I found you next time. It is their fault that I got lost here. Chasing them all the way from Namimori Chuu because of some stupid vandalisme they've done. But, instead of trying to think about the suitable punishment for them, I might as well get out from this jungle first. So I walk further deep into the jungle in hope for finding some way out from here. Hours later, my stomach starts to grumble, wanting to be filled with nothing but yummy foods. Suddenly, I remember the curry that I had yesterday. Shit. My stomach grumble ever louder. But let's not think about it first. I might as well find a place to rest for tonight when I realized the sky already turning to a eerily dark colour. Luckily, there is no sign of downpour tonight. I can't be more grateful. I give up on making a bonfire after several failed attempt. How the hell am I supposed to know how to make one when all I've ever done my whole 17 years is only biting people to death? It's not like I know I will be lost in a jungle someday. So I didn't take any precaution. Feeling a bit disappointed, I lay down almost harshly into the big tree. I hope Kusakabe realized that I'm missing and find me through the camera I put on Hibird's neck. Either way, I just need to find a damn way out tomorrow. Damn. In the midst of my tiredness and hunger, I fell asleep without any difficulties. 

I woke up when I heard something like footsteps approaching me from afar. I can hear it clearly because of the silence. Only the crickets sounds can be heard. I became cautious in no time, both hands gripping my tonfas hard while doing my signature pose when biting people to death. I can see the 'thing's silhouette because of the moonlight. It looks like a man. A tall one with spiky hair. And it looks like he's holding a... baseball bat?

"uh..Hibari?" 

A familiar voice came from the man which immediately clears away my doubt. Tonfas are forgotten. Che. I thought I was able to do some biting tonight. Turns out, it was that idiot.

"ahahaha..i just wanna find my ball that fly towards this area. But I can't seem to find it. When I realized, it is already this dark. And weird enough, I can't find my way back"

So he's lost too. And what kind of inhumane strength that he had to be able to sent his ball flying this far? Hibari silently ponder.

"Say Hibari, did you lost too?"

Ah, he's genuinely stupid. Hibari choose to not get involve with his stupidity. 

"Ah Hibari, why didn't you answer me? Do you think that I'm crowding you?"

Yes. So shut the fuck up.

"see, two people being together is not a crowd. And! What I'm trying to say is I'm not crowding you"

Upon realizing that he will not get any reply from Hibari, Yamamoto stop his ranting and lay down besides Hibari. Hibari didn't like it if someone is too close to him. But, only for tonight, Hibari let it slide because he's too lazy to waste his energy. Furthermore, he needs energy to get out from the jungle tomorrow. Only their breaths are communicating with each other. 

Yamamoto glances to his side. How he wants to talk right now. But too bad, his companion didn't share the same thought as he is. So he just let his thought roam freely. Only then he realized how beautiful and breathtaking their surrounding is. Thousands of stars blanketing the dark night sky, with the moonlight shining ever so lovely. The cricket sings a harmony rhythm with the silent wind that blows softly the leaves on the tree. Suddenly, some worrying thought cross over Yamamoto's mind.

"Hey Hibari, what if we didn't find the way back tomorrow?" He expect silence from Hibari but what happens next surprised him a bit.

"Then you die here alone in this jungle. I'll find my way back without fail"

Yamamoto blinked his eyes, then he laughed. So Hibari-like. What did I expect him to answer me?

"Ahahahaha, you're funny Hibari" Hibari only gives him annoyed side glances. He didn't find his answer funny though.

"Well, Tsuna will be sad if I were to die here" Yamamoto's chuckles died not long after that. But suddenly, another question pop up inside his head.

"Hey Hibari, do you have parents?"

"Then how the hell did I came to this world if I don't have parents?" Hibari almost facepalmed.

"That's not what I meant! Err..you look so independent as if you were living all by yourself. So I thought maybe you live alone?" Yamamoto scratches his head, out of habit.

"so independent person don't deserve a parents?"

"Hey! That's not what I meant! I mean-"

"Of course, I do have a parents. Just like any other normal people do"

"Oh I see.."

"what is your favorite foods?"

Hibari's vein popped in his head. Just how long did this person intended to bother him?

"I'll bite you to death if you keep asking me questions"

Yamamoto's nervous chuckles and a silent sorry can be heard afterwards. 

  


However, Hibari's peaceful moment was interrupted minutes then by none other than Yamamoto Takeshi. Maybe Hibari really should bite him to death?

"Ah sorry sorry Hibari. But this will be the last question I ask you. Ahaha.."

"what?"

"Do you...have a special someone?"

Only silence between them.

"Ah I mean girlfriend or..maybe boyfriend?"

"Do you want to die that badly, Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"Ah no no no! I just wanna know..yes! But, if you don't wanna answer it, that's okay too. Ahaha.."

Once again, Yamamoto doing his scratching habit.

"I don't have time for something useless like what you herbivore do"

"You mean, you don't have a lover? Yes! No, I mean, I'm happy. Ehh?"

Yamamoto sit up straight quickly when he feels some murderous aura coming from Hibari. He sighed in relief when Hibari do nothing but just stare right into his soul as if wanting some explanation from his mouth. 

Yamamoto fidgeting a little but quickly opens his mouth when Hibari sit up straight just like him and continue to glare at him. 

"Actually, I might have a crush on you Hibari. You're beautiful. As a matter of fact, I like you since the first time I saw you in Namimori Chuu. Maybe this is what people call as love at first sight? Ahahaha.."

There's so many words that Hibari wants to say now. But what comes from his mouth is just a simple "what?"

"I-I like you! I love you! Can you please give me a chance to get to know you better?" Yamamoto stutters. This is the first time he did that. Usually, he said something with confidence.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, are you gay?"Hibari stares at him with utter disbelief as if he was seeing an alien being right in front of him now. Yamamoto's eyes widen for a while before he let out a loud laugh. Hibari didn't understand his reaction at all. His question is not supposed to be a joke.

"No, I don't think I was gay because I don't have this kinds of feelings towards any other guy. You're the only one" Yamamoto wipe his remaining tears from laughing like a maniac minutes ago.

"That's what people call as gay, Yamamoto"

"Maybe I'm gay, but only for you" 

There's a few person that Hibari considered as handsome. Even for a star. But, with Yamamoto's kind smiles and sincere expression, while being shines by the moonlight, is truly an art even for Hibari. Maybe because of the shock, Hibari is a bit dumbfounded. So what came out from his mouth is not really the reply that he wanted to give Yamamoto. Instead of a long replies, what came from his mouth is just a simple "oh".

"I hope you can give me an answer even when we got out from here, Hibari. I'm waiting for it."

Hibari gave Yamamoto one confused look before turning his head to the opposite side of Yamamoto's direction. Looks like he will have trouble to fall asleep tonight. Not with his head full with questions and his heart beat a bit faster than usual. 

The next morning, they heard some voices shouting their names loudly from afar as if there are some people searching for them. Turns out, it was Tsuna and the other guardians except for Chrome and Mukuro who was searching for the both of them. Reborn is the one who finds their location. Don't ask me from where Reborn got the information though. He got way to find for his missing Familia. 

One week later, Yamamoto still didn't get any answers from Hibari. Hibari act as if nothing had happened between them since that time. He acts as if Yamamoto haven't confessed to him at all. Yamamoto feels a bit dishearten after waiting for a whole week. Maybe this is Hibari's answer? Yamamoto smiled bitterly. He lets out a big sigh. Oh well, Hibari is Hibari after all.

That evening, Yamamoto finished his baseball practice almost nearing 7 o'clock. The orange sky already turns into a dark black sky. He must be the only one inside Namimori Chuu. All of his teammates already left. His school is a bit creepy during that hour. Yamamoto is not a coward but an empty school with nothing but darkness surely gives Yamamoto a different feelings. He fasten his pace only to stop in front of the gate when he saw something black leaning against it. Yamamoto's heart stop for a moment when he realized that it is not some creepy ghost that leaning against the gate, but Hibari. Yamamoto didn't move at all from his position even when Hibari walk and stand right in front of him. With the dimmed street light shines Hibari's silhouette breathtakingly, Yamamoto can't do anything other than continue to stare at him like he was the most beautiful and precious things in this world. 

"It is not a bad idea for you to know me better, Yamamoto Takeshi. I allow you to do so,"

Simple yet meaningful enough for Yamamoto. All of his thought about rejection left his mind without any trace. He feels a bit lightheaded, as if not believing what he just heard moments ago. But when he heard Hibird's chirping happily while singing the Nami-chu anthem, Yamamoto came back to his senses. He feels like he just won something even greater than the baseball championship. With his mind finally understand what was going on, and a bright smiles formed in his face, Yamamoto laughed happily.

"Thank you, Hibari! And oh, I love you too!"

  



End file.
